Becoming Annie Cresta- The Story of an Actress
by KatenissElisadeen12
Summary: This is a fictional story of me becoming Annie Cresta in the movie Mockingjay. They've chosen someone already for the part, but this is what I hoped would happen if I got the part. It includes Sam Claflin, Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Willow Shields, Jena Malone, Francis Lawrence, and many other people from the cast of Catching Fire and Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Most stories come with a hero, right? Someone who saves, guards and protects. The only people I do that for is my family and friends. I'm not a hero. This story isn't about me becoming one. This is a journey. A journey through acting, through life against love, and through fears. This is how I become Annie Cresta.

1

I stand in line for the audition, my newly-dyed brown hair dangling down my back. I am dressed in denim shorts and a tank top, for it's August in Hawaii. We have been standing in line, my mom and I, for several hours. We took a plane from South Dakota to California, then to an airport here in Hawaii. It took hours, but I read Catching Fire and Mockingjay to pass the time while my mother put Facebook posts of us on our way. At least 50 of her friends liked the plethora of pictures, and they said how proud of me they were for me to get this far in my acting career at my age and how lucky I am. I am indeed lucky. The website I put my request to audition said 1 in 50 girls get the opportunity to do this. There are probably over 100 girls that have come to this spot on the outskirts of where parts of Catching Fire and both Mockingjays are being filmed. The room we are auditioning in is Francis Lawrence's office which is connected to a big building. I find myself gazing out at the scenery behind all of the buildings and I feel the corners of my mouth tilting upward. It's as if Effie Trinket herself is behind me whispering,  
"Chins up, smiles on!"

I feel better already.

All of the sudden, I see four shadows detach themselves from the big building by Francis' office and make their way toward us. As they get closer, I recognize them as Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson and Sam Claflin, joined by Francis Lawrence himself! They stand by the never-ending line of girls and glance at the options for Annie. I see Josh cross his arms over his chest, Sam run his hands through his mess of  
colored hair (which must drive girls crazy) and Jennifer talking with Francis. They point out girls, which I imagine they do to narrow down the one they want. To my surprise, they stand next to me and all begin to whisper. I hear glimpses of "-brown hair" and "….green, yes" and "hope she's a good actress". I stood there stunned, until the girl in front of me came out of the room and my mother and I entered. To my surprise, the four followed us inside the room and Sam shut the door behind us. We were in a small room with a desk, and a woman was sitting behind it. She ushers me to a chair and hands me a paper. As I glance over it, I hear Francis and the woman talking. My guess is they are talking about me, but I can't hear what they are saying. When they finish, Francis says,  
"That is a script for a part of Annie. All we need you to do is read it as you would if you were in front of a camera. Got it?" I nodded, and looked at the words. I opened my mouth, and began:

"Finnick?" I asked. I began to look around, as if looking for him. "Where are you?" I swallowed, and glanced back down at the paper. "I suppose it's no use now. He's….." I paused. "He's gone." I put my head in my hands, and began to 'cry'. "Finn..." I whimpered. "Where are you?" I whispered. "Just today you were here. With me." I looked up at the sky. "You were! I remember! You kissed me, and said you had to go, but you promised. You promised me you'd come back! You did! You promised!" I wept again, moaning into my hands. "You promised." I whispered. "But, now….." The room was silent as I said the final words. "You are no more. And if you are no more, I shouldn't be."  
When I looked up again, everyone was in shock. All of the people in the room had their mouths open, and they looked surprised. Even my mother had tears in her eyes.

"I think….you're perfect." Sam said. "I almost wanted to say something to you to make you feel better, but…."

"But, that would have ruined the best Annie acting performance I, or anyone else in the room for that matter, have ever seen." Francis said, moving forward and putting his hand on my shoulder. "I think, and everyone else will agree, that the vote is unanimous." I glanced around as everyone in the room nodded. I felt a great sense of relief in me. It was as if I was born to do this, born to act, born to be Annie. And now everyone would know. I was just about to stand up when Sam, from the corner said one word.  
"Blood." I knew this was a part of the test, so I began looking around frantically, then I fell to the carpeted ground, making myself shake like a leaf. I whimpered, covering my ears with my hands. After not moving for several minutes, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the woman behind the desk was standing next to me. As I looked into her face, I realized who she was.  
"Suzanne Collins!" I said, and she nodded.  
"I have overseen every Annie audition this week, and I must say, you are the best. Not just so far, but the best. I will be honored to work with you." She replied, and I gasped. Suzanne helped me to stand and she smiled at me. "What is your name?" She asked.  
"Katelyn. Katelyn Decker." I reply, still star-struck.

"Welcome to the Mockingjay team." Says Josh, and everyone gives me hugs. When it's my mother's turn, she has tears in her eyes again as she hugs me tight. She must be so very proud of me.  
I would be too.


	2. Chapter 2

2

After all of the embraces, Jennifer puts her hand on my shoulder and leads me to a different door. As she does this, Francis peeks his head out of the entry door and says,  
"We're sorry, but the actress for Annie has just been chosen. Please find your parent or guardian and make your way home. Thank you!" I can hear the groans and pleas from the other girls, but he just shakes his head and replies,  
"You stay here any longer I'll call security. Please go home!" He sticks his head back in and opens the other door for us, apologizing for the other girls' behavior.  
"As long as we know she's staying, you don't need to apologize." I heard someone say. I turned and saw it was Sam Claflin. He locked eyes with me, and I raised my eyebrows. He turned and looked away sheepishly. When was Sam Claflin ever sheepish? I thought to myself, but I shook away the thought. As I did so, I saw Francis push open the door and when I walk in, I gasp. It's a large room, made of metal beams and concrete. There is a raised platform close to the left wall, and a huge table in the middle full of people, most of them probably older than me. On the wall opposite of us I see large glass double doors with large windows on either side.  
As we step into the light, everyone from the table stops talking and turns to look at us, or probably me. I see no accusing eyes in anyone, only hope and belief. Belief in me? I think. Wow.  
"Hello, everyone!" Francis says. "It is my honor to introduce to you the actress for Annie: Katelyn Decker!" He helps me to the table, and people shake my hand, introducing themselves to me. I meet everyone at the table, logging names away in my memory. When I meet everyone, Francis sits at the head of the table and Josh, Jen and Sam lead me to a seat. They sit next to me, talking about something I don't know about. I wring my hands and glance around the room.  
"So, Katelyn, right?" Sam asks. I turn to see him, his lean body lounging in his chair.  
"Yeah." I say.

"Where are you from?" He asks, running his hand across his chin.

"The US. South Dakota." I reply, letting my tense body loosen a bit. I look over at him and I see him grinning.

"Really?" Sam says, tilting his head to the right. I nod, folding my hands together. "Must be a big change for you. Have you ever been out of the US before?"

"Not overseas. I suppose this counts as the US, though?" I ask, and he nods.

"I suppose." Sam replies. He is about to speak again when Francis speaks up from his spot at the head of the table.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversations, but I have an important announcement. Miss Decker will need to find an empty trailer soon, and I need some of you to help her." After Francis said this, Sam stuck his hand up in the air. "Yes, Sam?" He asked, looking confused.

"There is an empty trailer close to mine. I think it was someone's from Catching Fire. Could she stay in there?" Sam asked, glancing around the long table at everyone's faces. I wet my lips a bit and swallowed. To my surprise, some people began whispering amongst themselves and nodding slowly. Francis raised his hands and replied to Sam.

"I think that would work." He said, putting his hands down. "I know of this trailer, and it would be big enough to work for her. Are you okay with that, An..Katelyn?"

"Whatever works I'm fine with. I'm not too picky." I replied, folding my hands in my lap. Francis nodded and replied,

"Good. I will let you know that we will all go to a hotel after nine, and will each get our own rooms, if you would like. It's a hotel reserved for Mockingjay cast, and the bigger the part, the bigger the room. Jennifer has the largest room, and you will get a pretty big room yourself." I feel myself smile. A whole hotel room to myself? That's more than I could ask for.  
"Thank you." I reply, loosening my tight shoulders.

"By the way," Josh breaks in, probably finished with his intricate conversation he'd been having with Jennifer during our conversations. "Did you almost call her Annie, Francis?" He gives Francis his trademark Josh grin and Francis begins to nod.

"Indeed I did. Katelyn, do you mind if we call you Annie? Just to get used to you being the character." He said, and I nodded vigorously.

"I would be honored." I replied, and a few people cheered. This would be the best 'vacation' I'd ever had.


End file.
